Sayonara Again
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat Menma hingga kini ia berbaring di tempat yang abadi. [NARUSASU] - HAPPY NARUSASU DAYS! - HAPPY READING!


Hembusan angin musim semi membuat bunga-bunga sakura yang baru saja bermekaran terbawa semilir angin dan menghiasi jalanan di Konoha. Aku berjalan dengan tenang seraya menyembunyikan kedua tanganku di dalam saku jaketku, sesekali rambut pirangku terhempas di angin dan membuatnya lagi-lagi berantakan, aku hanya perlu merapikan semampuku lagi dan kembali berjalan ke suatu tempat yang ku tuju.

Kubawa satu tas plastik berisi buah-buahan – atau sayur-sayuran? – berwarna merah yang berasa asam. Aku bahkan tidak suka memakan benda merah itu langsung jika belum dimasak.

"Nee... Aku hanya membawa lima tomat hari ini, apakah masih kurang?" tanyaku sesampainya di tempat tujuan. Kulihat seseorang yang berseragam sama sepertiku, namun bedanya ia menggunakan sweater berwarna biru gelap yang menutupi seragam putihnya.

Orang itu masih berdiri seraya memandang satu pohon sakura yang masih berdiri dengan kokohnya, walaupun berumur lebih tua dari pada kami berdua. Ia pun membalikkan badannya seraya tersenyum sinis, "Bagaimana jika kurang? Kau mau membelikannya lagi?"

Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya seraya menyerahkan kantung plastik tersebut, "Aku yakin sebelum ini kau telah meminum jus tomat, seberapa gila sih kau menyukai tomat?" ujarku heran. Ia pun langsung mengambil kantung tersebut dan memakan tomat yang telah bersih tersebut.

"Pertanyaan sama kepadamu tentang ramen." Ujarnya seraya mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman, tepat dibawah pohon sakura. Aku hanya mendengus lalu meminum minuman kaleng yang juga aku beli di seberang jalan tadi.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah lelaki yang baik, sayangnya ia selalu menutupi hal itu dengan wajah dinginnya. Awal pertama kali kami bertemu, ia selalu mengindar ketika aku mendekati dirinya, aku hanya penasaran kenapa ia jarang sekali masuk sekolah.

Setelah berhasil mendekatinya dan menjadi teman yang baik – jangan tanya bagaimana proses hingga aku berhasil menaklukannya, ceritanya sangat panjang – aku baru tahu jika dia memiliki umur lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Seharusnya dia kakak kelasku dan telah lulus. Sepertinya memang itu ada hubungannya dengan selalu absennya dia di kelas.

Jangan berfikir jika ia orang yang bodoh atau pemalas, ia hanya memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan, mungkin saat ini ia terlihat lebih bersemangat dan sehat jasmani, lihat saja bagaimana lahapnya ia memakan tomat yang kini tinggal satu buah. Entah beberapa jam nanti, maka dari itu aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang.

Ah, apakah aku lupa mengatakan jika kini aku telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya?

"Ayo pulang, Ayah dan Ibumu pasti khawatir." Ajakku setelah kami berbincang sebentar betapa penatnya kehidupan di sekolah, apalagi jika kini kami telah menginjak kelas 3.

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan seraya bergandengan tangan, telapak tangannya masih terasa dingin di tengah kehangatan udara di musim semi, aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, menghantarkan kehangatanku kepadanya dan juga harapan-harapanku.

Harapan agar ia selalu berada di sisiku. Selamanya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dobe..." ujarnya seraya melirik tanganku yang menggam telapak tangannya erat, "Aku juga hafal jalan kerumahku bodoh."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, "Bisa saja kau tiba-tiba berhenti dan memakan buah tomat yang dijual di pinggir jalan ini. Dasar maniak tomat."

"Dasar maniak ramen." Dan kami berdua pun tertawa dengan riangnya.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Konoha adalah sebuah desa kecil di sudut kota metropolitan yang besar, tidak terlalu sulit pula aku mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah aku lulus. Hah... Aku tidak ingin kuliah, belajar itu sangat menyusahkan. Kini aku telah bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai ramen Ichiraku langgananku, rasa ramennya yang sangat enak membuat banyak sekali orang yang datang kemari, jadi gajiku juga tidak sedikit-sedikit amat.

Setelah lulus SMA pun, aku langsung saja menikahi Sasuke yang juga tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, kedua orang tuanya tidak tega lagi melihat Sasuke beraktifitas di luar dan membuat tubuhnya semakin sakit. Walaupun begitu, terkadang aku melihat ia memerlihatkan wajah sendunya saat melihat Universitas top di desaku ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita kencan di perpustakaan saja?" ajakku dan ia pun hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Dua bulan telah terlewati dan kulihat kondisi Sasuke juga semakin memburuk, pagi-pagi sekali ia selalu muntah dan mual, nafsu makannya juga berkurang, dan sekali makan pun ia akan kembali mengeluarkan semuanya.

Aku yang sangat khawatir pun lekas membawanya ke rumah sakit, berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang aku takutkan itu tidak terjadi, aku masih belum siap kehilangannya, aku terlalu mencintainya, aku tidak ingin ia pergi, sama seperti kedua orang tuaku pergi meninggalkanku ke akhirat.

Ibu mertuaku pun datang dan langsung menanyai dokter macam-macam, sedangkan aku masih menunggu di luar ruangan, rasanya tak sanggup mendengar berita yang menyakitkan. Namun di luar dugaan, ibu keluar dari ruangan bersama Sasuke yang hanya menundukan wajahnya, walaupun begitu aku tahu ada semburat kemerahan yang tengah ia sembunyikan dariku. Wanita cantik itu merangkul bahu anaknya seraya memukul pelan pundakku dengan riang.

"Selamat ya! Kalian memiliki bayi!"

Seharusnya aku terkejut bukan?

Seharusnya aku tak percaya begitu saja kan?

Sasuke itu laki-laki! Asli!

Tetapi entah mengapa aku malah menangis seraya memeluknya erat-erat, menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya yang lagi-lagi terasa dingin. Aku lega, sangat lega mendengar berita yang membahagiakan itu.

"Syukurlah..."

Ia pun membalas pelukanku dan mengelus punggungku perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkanku, "Ini hanya belum waktunya Naruto... Tetapi aku senang mendengar berita ini, jujur saja aku sangat terkejut."

Aku tahu semua manusia di dunia ini akan kembali kepada sang pencipta, entah dalam keadaan sehat atau pun sakit. Tetapi aku ingin mati dalam keadaan tua, bersama orang yang aku cintai.

Ternyata hal yang Sasuke alami selama dua bulan ini murni karena kehamilannya, walaupun tubuhnya kembali melemah saat musim dingin tiba, aku senang ia baik-baik saja dan masih senang mengejekku seperti biasanya.

Selama 9 bulan ini, aku merasa jika itu adalah hari-hari kebahagiaanku, tak pernah kubayangkan jika aku masih bisa membelikan baju dan perlengkapan bayi untuk anakku yang akan lahir, masih bisa bersendagurau bersama Sasuke, dan beraktifitas seperti seorang mahasiswa dengan mengunjungi perpustakaan setiap Rabu dan Kamis.

Tak jarang juga kami berkencan di tempat favorit Sasuke, sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang telah berusia tua, yang memiliki umur yang panjang dan kuat. Setiap minggu kami sempatkan untuk piknik dan bernostalgia tentang masa muda kami di SMA.

Benar-benar sangat membahagiakan...

...dan hari ini akan menjadi puncak kebahagiaan sekaligus puncak kehancuranku.

Suara erangan dan teriakan kesakitan terdengar saat orang yang paling aku cintai itu tengah berjuang, di dalam kamar itu hanya ada seorang tabib dan juga ibunya, aku tidak di perbolehkan masuk oleh sang tabib karena terlalu panik.

Berkali-kali kudengar Sasuke meneriakkan namaku, ia terdengar sangat kesakitan dan ingin sekali kuhentikan proses kelahiran ini, namun suara teriakannya perlahan mulai terdengar lemah dan tergentikan dengan suara tangisan bayi. Beberapa saat kemudian sang tabib keluar dengan menggendong sang bayi dan ibu mertuaku yang langsung saja pergi menjauhiku dengan berurai air mata. Aku memandang sang tabib bingung dan nenek tua itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya akan membersihkan anak ini terlebih dahulu, masuklah, nak Uchiha mencarimu." Ujarnya lalu berlalu ke belakang.

Aku yang tidak mengerti maksud perilaku mereka lekas masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Sasuke tengah tergolek lemah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Matanya masih menutup dan lekas membuka saat menyadari jika kini aku berada di sampingnya.

"Na-Naruto..." panggilnya lirih. Kugenggam tangan kirinya, yang lagi-lagi terasa sangat dingin. "A-anak kita seorang laki-laki... K-kau ingin memberinya nama apa?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Kau yang lebih berhak, aku tidak memiliki ide nama apapun di otakku." Ujarku seraya menahan tangis, rasa-rasanya aku tidak sanggup menegakkan tubuhku kembali, dadaku berdenyut sakit.

Ia pun tertawa kecil, "K-Kau memang bo-bodoh seperti biasanya... Te-tetapi entah mengapa a-aku masih mencintaimu. Te-terima kasih sudah mau menemuiku saat itu... Entah a-apa yang akan terjadi... Jika kau menyerah menghadapiku."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, "Tidak ada kata menyerah di dalam kamusku. Kau memang sangat keras kepala. Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, jadi lekas sehat kembali ya..." ujarku seraya tersenyum, namun air mataku tak bisa lagi aku tahan.

"Kenapa kau menangis dobe? Tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi, ini adalah hari kelahiran anak kita..." ujarnya serak, ia pun berusaha untuk mengusap wajahku dengan tangan kanannya yang tampak lemah. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dan lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepala.

"Ka-kalau begitu kuberi nama Uzumaki Menma..." tangan kanannya pun terkulai lemah, pandangan matanya juga mulai menyipit, nafasnya juga terdengar sangat berat, "Sayangi dan lindungilah dia seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini..."

Beberapa detik setelah itu, kurasakan tangan dalam genggamanku benar-benar melemas dan suara helaan nafas itu tidak lagi terdengar.

Sasuke telah mendahuluiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat tahun telah berlalu dengan segala kesesakan yang tak kunjung hilang dari dadaku.

Aku masih tetap bekerja dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya, masih tetap memberikan senyuman kepada setiap orang yang menyapaku dan juga pelanggan yang tengah aku layani.

Namun bedanya, tak ada lagi orang yang menyambutku saat aku pulang, tak ada lagi orang yang kupeluk saat tidur, tak ada lagi orang yang akan menyeramahiku betapa tidak sehatnya ramen instan yang kini kumakan, tak ada lagi orang yang merengek-rengek memintaku membawanya ke perpustakaan.

Semuanya terasa hampa.

Bahkan aku melupakan permintaan terakhirnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku menolak untuk merawat dan membesarkan Menma. Kubiarkan bayi kecil itu di bawa oleh ibu mertuaku, hingga kini aku hanya bisa menemuinya saat aku sedang senggang saja.

Bocah yang kini berumur 4 Tahun itu selalu bersorak senang ketika melihatku, dia tidak bertanya macam-macam tentang alasan kenapa aku tidak mau merawatnya, ia hanya terus berceloteh banyak hal dan mengajakku mengunjungi makan ibunya.

Yah, Menma sudah tahu jika orang yang melahirkannya telah meninggal.

Menma tidak membenciku yang menelantarkannya. Ia masih tetap menyayangiku sebagai ayahnya dan hati kecilku terketuk untuk merubah sikap.

Jika Sasuke ada di dekatku saat ini, maka aku yakin sekali ia akan meneriakkan kata 'Bodoh' kepadaku sekeras mungkin lalu mendiamiku selama seminggu. Sadar akan sikap idiotku, aku pun mulai mengambil Menma kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

Setiap hari aku selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan jika aku tidak bekerja, membelikan banyak buku karena ia senang sekali membaca dan suatu ketika mata birunya yang sama sepertiku memandang penuh minat sebuah boneka besar berbentuk tomat di sebuah toko.

"Tou-Chan! Aku ingin boneka itu!" tunjuknya antusias, aku pun menganggukkan kepala dan membelikan boneka tersebut untuk Menma. Yah, walaupun uang bulananku sedikit terkuras, tetapi aku senang melihat Menma yang begitu bahagia memeluk boneka tomat tersebut.

"Rasanya seperti aku memeluk Kaa-Chan! Kata Baa-Chan, Kaa-Chan suka sekali makan tomat!"

Aku benar-benar bodoh, ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan Sasuke dari pada diriku, tetapi dia bersikap lebih tegar dari pada diriku yang terpuruk dan mengabaikannya selama 4 Tahun ini. Aku pun merendahkan diriku dan memeluk Menma dengan erat.

Hah... Tubuhnya juga sama dinginnya...

Tak kusadari air mata kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku, baru saja kusadari sebuah kenyataan yang telak menghancurkan sebagian hati yang kini mulai kutata kembali. Aku baru sadar dengan semua keanehan selama 4 Tahun aku membiarkan Menma tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya.

Aku tidak pernah menjumpainya saat musim dingin, aku hanya bisa menjumpainya selama musim panas dan semi. Sama seperti Sasuke.

"Tou-Chan... Kenapa Tou-Chan menangis? Menma aja nggak pernah menangis loh..." ujarnya seraya terkikik riang, tangan mungilnya berusaha mengusap air mataku dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirku.

"Nah... Ini baru Tou-Chanku!" ujarnya lalu tersenyum dengan lebar.

Aku pun lekas mengusap wajahku yang berantakan lalu menganggukkan kepalaku mantap, "Menma memang hebat! Ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika kita tidur? Besok kita akan jalan-jalan lagi!"

"Asyikk!" seru Menma seraya membawa boneka tomat itu masuk ke dalam kamar, "Kita tidur sama boneka ini ya Tou-Chan!"

"Tentu!"

Menma pun menaruh boneka tomat itu di antara kami berdua dan tidur dengan memeluk boneka besar itu, aku hanya tersenyum melihat betapa Menma sangat nyaman memeluk boneka itu dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kulihat kembali Menma yang kini telah mendengkur, ia pasti kelelahan dengan rutinitas seharian ini, walaupun ia suka sekali jalan-jalan, ia juga mudah sekali terserang capek, semua itu sama seperti yang Sasuke alami dulu.

Yah... Selain rambut hitam dan kecerdasannya, Sasuke juga menurukan kesehatannya pada Menma.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berdoa dan menjaga Menma sebaik mungkin agar ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya hingga besar nanti. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, aku tahu pasti hari itu akan terjadi.

Semua orang akan mati, entah yang sehat atau pun yang sakit. Aku pun hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kembali menata kehidupanku untuk terus maju kedepan.

Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat Menma hingga kini ia berbaring di tempat yang abadi. Tak ada lagi air mata yang membasahi pipiku dan aku hanya bisa melepaskan kepergiannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku sangat suka senyuman Tou-Chan! Jadi jangan menangis saat Menma menyusul Kaa-Chan ya!"

..

..

..

..

..

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Clanad ~ After Story ~**_

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

 **23 Oktober 2016**

 **Uchiha Iggyland.**


End file.
